The present exemplary embodiment relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system. It will be described with particular reference to a seal card gaming system. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investment—by buying a ticket—with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
One type of game system which has proven quite popular with players is the so-called break-open ticket game. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards for a relatively nominal sum, with each playing card displaying game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of upper and lower plies of material, such as paper, with the game symbols displayed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially concealed, and are revealed by “breaking open” one or more flap-like portions of the upper ply.
Some of lottery-type games provide multiple levels of play, including an arrangement whereby selected players become eligible for a bonus award. In such games, some of the playing cards display an eligible game symbol. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the playing cards and may provide several of rounds of play. In one known such multiple level game, successively fewer players have a chance at winning a bonus award. As a result, players who have been knocked out in an earlier round lose interest in the game.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would overcome the above stated disadvantages and others and keep the interest of all the players involved in the bonus rounds.